Inside Diaries
by Star Charme
Summary: Harry, Ron Hermione, Cho and Lavender's diaries.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is the diaries of Lavender, Cho Harry, Ron and Hermione. There is love, normal day thoughts, and other things. Oh, by the way, Harry, Ron , Hermione, Cho and Lavender belong to JK Rowling, the talented author that she is. Oh yeah, Thomas Jibe belongs to my imagination.   
Inside life  
  
  
Hermione's Diary.  
There's a song that I think that muggle singer Brittany Speares made up…Lucky was it called? It's says that she thinks something's missing from her life, right? I was thinking what's missing from my life? First of all, I want to be different. I just sometimes want to be pretty, not an ugly know-it-all. I want to be popular. I'm kind of sick of being my plain old self…bookworm, ugly, plain…and the other thing is that I'm 16 already (I'm in the sixth year at Hogwarts.) and everybody (but me) has a boyfriend or girlfriend.. Harry has Cho. (They go out together every Saturday.) It hurts me a lot because I like him. He doesn't seem to notice. You don't know how hard it is to stand there and see the boy you have had a crush on for 6 years, kissing another girl. Ron has Lavender. They go out sometimes, too…it feels weird that your best friends already have dates and you don't. Even Draco has someone. It's like everybody else is sharing a secret but you don't know what it is. I have a boyfriend in the muggle world-Thomas Jibe-(I know, what a weird name!) but that's not the same. He's not at Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
Ron's Diary  
I think me and Lavender are going out tonight. I'm so glad I have a girlfriend. I got lucky. I wonder what's up with Hermione, because she's been acting weird lately. There is just one problem with being Harry's best friend. You're always shunted to the side when a reporter wants to interview him…you're always in his shadow. Harry says that he hates it when people say Oh, is it REALLY the famous Harry Potter? May I have your autograph? May I take your picture? He told me that he just wants to be a normal kid. I want to be special once in a while. Just for one day, maybe, I want people to take my picture, interview me, and say Is it really the famous Ron Weasly?? May I have your autograph?? I wonder if Hermione feels the same way…but then, she has a really grand gift. Learning. Harry has Quidditch. And what do I have?? Chess. I want to have a grand talent, like Harry or Hermione. I want to be special.  
  
  
Harry's Diary  
Hmm. I might go out with Cho to the Milaca Restaurant at Hogsmeade tonight. But maybe I won't…  
The problem is, I don't really love her. Well, I kind of like her, yeah, but not really. I want Hermione to be my girlfriend. I truly love her. Everything about her is so…perfect. I don't have the nerve to tell her that I've had a crush on her ever since we met on the train at Hogwarts. How can I ask her to go out with me?? I would be so afraid that she would say no to my face. Ron seems to be dreaming a little more than he used to…I wonder why. Well I've got to go. I'm late for Snape's class…HE'S GOING TO KILL ME.  
  
Cho's Diary  
I might go out with Harry! Yay! He's so cute and popular! Today guess what I did? I went to the Gryffindor tower, fooled fat lady, and went to Harry's bed. I climbed in with him, and started to wrap ourselves up in cocoons with blankets. I put one with Harry and me, and I was stuck because I couldn't get out. I had to wait until everyone got up. Isn't that so romantic???   
  
Lavender's Diary  
Guess what? I was like in like Hogsmeade and I like saw this like totally new like hip like beauty like shop! It's like sooo cool! They have purple nailpolsih with pink sparkles! It's soo cute! I am like going to totally like wear it when like Ron like asks me like out! Like totally bye!  
  
  
A/N: I am going to make future chapters, probably. Please review! I almost never get more than 2 reviews on each story. A/N: This is the diaries of Lavender, Cho Harry, Ron and Hermione. There is love, normal day thoughts, and other things. Oh, by the way, Harry, Ron , Hermione, Cho and Lavender belong to JK Rowling, the talented author that she is. Oh yeah, Thomas Jibe belongs to my imagination.   
Inside life  
  
  
Hermione's Diary.  
There's a song that I think that muggle singer Brittany Speares made up…Lucky was it called? It's says that she thinks something's missing from her life, right? I was thinking what's missing from my life? First of all, I want to be different. I just sometimes want to be pretty, not an ugly know-it-all. I want to be popular. I'm kind of sick of being my plain old self…bookworm, ugly, plain…and the other thing is that I'm 16 already (I'm in the sixth year at Hogwarts.) and everybody (but me) has a boyfriend or girlfriend.. Harry has Cho. (They go out together every Saturday.) It hurts me a lot because I like him. He doesn't seem to notice. You don't know how hard it is to stand there and see the boy you have had a crush on for 6 years, kissing another girl. Ron has Lavender. They go out sometimes, too…it feels weird that your best friends already have dates and you don't. Even Draco has someone. It's like everybody else is sharing a secret but you don't know what it is. I have a boyfriend in the muggle world-Thomas Jibe-(I know, what a weird name!) but that's not the same. He's not at Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
Ron's Diary  
I think me and Lavender are going out tonight. I'm so glad I have a girlfriend. I got lucky. I wonder what's up with Hermione, because she's been acting weird lately. There is just one problem with being Harry's best friend. You're always shunted to the side when a reporter wants to interview him…you're always in his shadow. Harry says that he hates it when people say Oh, is it REALLY the famous Harry Potter? May I have your autograph? May I take your picture? He told me that he just wants to be a normal kid. I want to be special once in a while. Just for one day, maybe, I want people to take my picture, interview me, and say Is it really the famous Ron Weasly?? May I have your autograph?? I wonder if Hermione feels the same way…but then, she has a really grand gift. Learning. Harry has Quidditch. And what do I have?? Chess. I want to have a grand talent, like Harry or Hermione. I want to be special.  
  
  
Harry's Diary  
Hmm. I might go out with Cho to the Milaca Restaurant at Hogsmeade tonight. But maybe I won't…  
The problem is, I don't really love her. Well, I kind of like her, yeah, but not really. I want Hermione to be my girlfriend. I truly love her. Everything about her is so…perfect. I don't have the nerve to tell her that I've had a crush on her ever since we met on the train at Hogwarts. How can I ask her to go out with me?? I would be so afraid that she would say no to my face. Ron seems to be dreaming a little more than he used to…I wonder why. Well I've got to go. I'm late for Snape's class…HE'S GOING TO KILL ME.  
  
Cho's Diary  
I might go out with Harry! Yay! He's so cute and popular! Today guess what I did? I went to the Gryffindor tower, fooled fat lady, and went to Harry's bed. I climbed in with him, and started to wrap ourselves up in cocoons with blankets. I put one with Harry and me, and I was stuck because I couldn't get out. I had to wait until everyone got up. Isn't that so romantic???   
  
Lavender's Diary  
Guess what? I was like in like Hogsmeade and I like saw this like totally new like hip like beauty like shop! It's like sooo cool! They have purple nailpolsih with pink sparkles! It's soo cute! I am like going to totally like wear it when like Ron like asks me like out! Like totally bye!  
  
  
A/N: I am going to make future chapters, probably. Please review! I almost never get more than 2 reviews on each story.  



	2. Diaries and wishes

Hermione's Diary  
It's me. Yes, plain old boring me. I'm so depressed and absolutely NOTHING seems to be working out right…like it should. I wasn't paying attention when I was in charms because I was worrying about if Harry would ask Cho out, and I got 89% on the pop quiz. It's the worst I've done ALL year. What is love doing to me?? It's making me a total wreck. I want to pretend, to believe that Harry loves me…but I don't want to just dream.  
  
Ron's Diary  
Guess what? It's Lavender's birthday tomorrow. I got her a set of girl stuff. I bought it because it said on the front: "What a girl always wanted" and I don't have much experience in what girls like for their birthday…if you know what I mean. I also asked Fred and George if there was anything else I should get her, and they gave me some chocolates to give her…I hope she likes it! I wish I was on the quidditch team. It looks (and is) so much fun!! Harry's so lucky he's on the team. I wish I were. Then Lavender could be proud of me. Oh, well. What can ya do? Got to go.   
  
Harry's Diary   
Why am I asking Cho out?? WHAT AM I DOING?? WHY AM I DOING THIS??? Hmm…whom can I ask for advice? Ron? I don't think so…he would probably laugh...just like when he found out I liked Cho, back in the fourth year. Fred and George? Definitely not. Percy? No. He would probably say having a girlfriend at my age was inappropriate or something. Dean? No. He would just tell me to get her a soccer ball for a present or something like that. Hmmm…how about Sirius? Yeah! I'll ask him what to do! I'll send him a letter right now.  
  
Dear Sirius,  
Okay. You know I'm 17 now, right? Well anyways, I have a crush on Hermione, but she thinks I like Cho because I used to ask her out. How can I tell Hermione I love her???  
From,  
Harry.  
  
Cho's Diary  
Ugh! Guess what? Harry didn't like invite me out tonight! Ugh! How rude! He's such a rudenik(I don't even know what that means but I don't even care!) Well…bye! I think I'm like going to be kicked off the quidditch team!  
  
Lavender's Diary  
Tomorrow is my like birthday! I like hope that Ron will like give me a cool like present. He's like soooooooo totally cute! I like went to a new shop with Pavarti, and I like got like purple nail polish (with sparkles) that like turns into like lavender in the sun! It's like sooooooooo totally cool!!!   



	3. New diary entries & feelings

Hermione's Diary  
I'm getting so depressed. I've read somewhere that wacky teen hormones cause teenagers to become depressed, but….I didn't think it would affect me this much. I still don't know if Harry asked Cho out. But then again I wouldn't be surprised if he did…he's been asking her out for weeks now. I don't want to get my hopes up. And what am I doing here, mooning on and on about Harry? I have to pull myself together. But I'm feeling so depressed, there seems no point in writing in this journal, although it is the only thing I can confide my troubles to. So I guess I'll keep it. I shall write more soon. Goodbye.  
  
Ron's Diary  
Yes!!! Lavender really liked the presents I gave her. She said they were absolutely perfect, and she hugged and kissed me. It was almost too embarrassing, but not quite…I really think it is nice to have someone who admires you, no matter what. And I've heard that there is an open position for keeper on the Gryffindor team!!! The tryouts are on Wednesday (Today's Monday) so I'd better practice…  
  
Harry's Diary  
I got a letter back from Sirius today. And you know what it said? It said just to tell her how I feel about her. He makes it sound so simple. I bet Sirius doesn't remember when he liked someone, and was afraid to tell her. But Valentine's day is tomorrow, so maybe I'll do something for her then. Who knows…maybe she'll like me!  
  
Cho's Diary  
I have a plan to dump Harry! Why should I commit this terrible crime, you ask? Well…I'll tell you why! I'm going out with this wizard pop star that transferred to our school. His name is Berhein Cemgin. He is so hot! He has to go away sometimes, to practice with his band. But there is one thing in my way. I think Berhein might like Ionia Jernefin. She has (get ready) light blond hair, up to her shoulders, a great tan. Blue eyes, perfect teeth, ruby lips, strong purple eye shadow, ruby lipstick and blush. Wearing a small tube top and jeans. Flirting with everyone possible. Oh, well. I won't let her stand in my path!!!!!!  
  
Lavender's Diary   
Oh my gosh!!! I am like trying not to say like. But it's like you know….HARD!!!! Anyway. My boyfriend Ronniepoo gave me…. um…chocolates…and lots of girly make up!!! It's just absolutely what I wanted!!!!!! It is so totally cool! Like you-whoops. I did it again. I said "like." Oh no. But now I am sounding like (whoops) that girl, Hermezin Grapier. Or was it Helena Grainer? Hermione Granger, that's it. Well the point is, I don't want to be like her at all!!! Well bye, diary! 


End file.
